Mana Points
'''Mana '''is the magical energy that provides options for dealing with productivity difficulties to the player. Mana points (MP) show up as a blue bar underneath the experience bar. Mana unlocks at level 10 and allows players to use skills that can increase gold and experience rewards from completing tasks, reduce the redness of tasks, increase the health of a player, and provide useful stat increases to a player's party that can help encourage them to complete their tasks. The player's class determines which skills are available for use. Using Mana Mana is required to perform skills, with different skills available for each class . They are listed with their mana cost at the bottom of the Rewards section. Each time a skill is used, the player's mana depletes by the indicated amount. Skills can affect either a task of the player's choosing, the player, or the player's entire party. Skills may be used on tasks which are not completed; the skill will not check off the task for you. You still need to check off the task after the skill is applied in order to gain the gold and experience associated with completing the task. However, the order of actions matters for some skills. For example, the rogue's Pickpocket and Backstab skills are dependent on task value , so it makes sense to check off the relevant task if possible before using one of these skills upon it. Gaining Mana Players can gain mana for use in skills in any of the following ways: * Mana naturally refills at a rate of 10 MP or 10% of max MP (whichever is higher) per day and is added at cron. *Players can also gain 1 MP or 1% of max MP (whichever is higher) per to-do or to-do checklist item upon completion. *Players gain 1 MP per attribute point spent on intelligence. *Players can increase their maximum MP by increasing their intelligence attribute. Max MP can be determined by the following formula: (2 x INT) + 30 = Maximum MP * Players in a party with a mage may regain mana from the mage skill Ethereal Surge. (Note: a mage cannot attain a high enough INT to gain more mana from Ethereal Surge than they spend to cast Ethereal Surge.) Having More than Maximum Mana It is possible for the mana bar to show that a player has more than the maximum amount of mana. This generally occurs as a result of a buff to player Intelligence, such as from a perfect day or a party member casting Earthquake. With a buffed intelligence, a player receives a temporary increase to maximum MP and will gain mana normally. Once a given buff wears off, the maximum MP will reset to normal levels. However, any additional mana gained will not be removed at that time, leaving the player with mana values higher than the current "maximum". The player can use the additional mana at any time until the player's next cron runs, at which time the mana will be reduced to the current maximum. Also, gaining additional mana through ticking off a to-do will reduce the player's mana to their mana cap. Category:WikiLiveChallenge Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Class System Category:Unlockable Features Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:References Source Code Category:Basics Category:Profile